Crazy, Twisted Just Insane
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Want to take over the mew world? Then come and read this story...were Me, Saby thinks she can beat her blond boss...or she did it or not I don't know read! Lot of crazy couples LettxPai, IchixKish depends on you!
1. Chapter 1

"_Painful days are yet come and I sit here on the cold street floor patiently waiting for them to come and swipe me away"_

_-Saby-_

_Ryou: "Hate your story"_

_Saby: "Then don't eat it Ryou"_

_Ryou: "You sound cuter when you say 'Shirogane'"_

_Saby: "SHIROGANE I'M NOT CUTE!!!!"_

_(A/N: This is just chapters of funny things I do and if you want to join the fun tell me and one hold chapter can be dedicated to you)_

**Crazy, Twisted Just Insane**

Saby sees a warm sunlight making the way through her dark curtains. This time she didn't wake up as her usual self. Her sad green eyes were looking directly to Ryou's photo that was right under her pillow. "I'm going to win" she whispered. She takes the out her white blanket only to reveal her pale body. She decides to take a shower to refresh her mind but, she couldn't. "I'm not going to let him take me that easily" Saby says.

"HEY!!!!" a younger girl knocks the door

"What do you want?" Saby yells mad

"I didn't ask for a sister who thinks that she has her own bathroom" she replies

"Idiot…" Saby mumbles

She dresses with a white shirt with a logo on it saying "Blame it on me" a black short jacket along with a long black skirt with high heel boot and her usual black hat turned to her right. She makes her way to the front door and a little boy sent flying a rattle directly to her head she didn't care. She takes a few steps outside and closes the door and starts walking to her job. She walks and sees nothing interesting around. She arrives to the pink building that makes her feel sick but, Ryou's there so where Ryou goes Saby will fallow. She slowly opens the back door and goes directly to the change room. Her entire dress consist of yellow she don't like it but, she has to wear it. She goes out and takes the first orders but she grew tired because she's not friendly. She goes to the kitchen and sees Ryou standing there looking directly at her sad green eyes.

"Saby ready?" he says

"Way more than you" she replies back

She sits on the left side on the table thinking "I will win". He sits facing her putting his arm on the table. She grabs her blond hair and turns it on a ponytail and then places her arm on the table as well. He grabs her hand and she does the same. She deeply breaths and he sighs.

Tension has just build up in the air we are looking deeply with nothing to say the clock ticking was transforming into a deep echo swirling around us. The noises outside were becoming an eternal silence. We were sweating; he was holding my hand very tight I was holding his back. My green eyes were looking directly to his blue ones. I didn't have nothing to say, it was like everything I wanted to say at that moment vanish. I was looking and saw that he was also having trouble with his words. I was having trouble too with my arm right there on the table next to his. He moves his finger a little close to mine and I move it back. He frown I smile almost in victory. I started to move my finger and it ended above his. Finally the words I was looking came out as numbers...1...he frown...2...I smile...3...he was with eyes wide open...and I let go of his hand and saw the look on his face...I couldn't take it I laugh. He stands and went to my right ear whispering some words that make me laugh harder. "I didn't know you were great on thumb fighting" he said..."Guess you don't know me" I answer him back and left....he stood there looking at the girl that won the finger battle…. "Man she's good" Ryou said whispering as he grabbed a glass of water. She was laughing all her way back home thinking of her victory.

_Finish first chapter!!! Are you ready to join us!!!_

_Ryou: "Crazy"_

_Saby: "I know"_

_Ryou: "I can't wait for the reviewers ideas"_

_Saby: "Me either"_

_Review!!!! Please!!!_


	2. True or Dare chess style?

_Ryou… told Saba "why everyone hates me? Is like I'm a disease or something compare to that"_

_Saba told him "you're more than a disease…come to think I don't know… what are you?"_

_So this was Saby with the words of today so let's hit the story._

_*Ryou and Saba look awkwardly*_

_Saba: "How I hit a story?"_

_Ryou: "I don't get it"_

**Crazy, Twisted Just Insane**

It was a normal day on the café Pudding was swinging like a monkey, Mint instead of ballet was doing break dancing, and Zakuro was the nice person of the world like I said "normal". Ichigo as usual was the only one working and a new customer just happen to arrive and Ichigo wouldn't want to take it. She just stormed to the kitchen and throws the orders to Ryou's face.

"Show me that YOU are better than me" she pointed out

"I will strawberry" Ryou replies

"Strawberry?" Saby ask

"Nothing" he says

Ryou decides to take the order and goes out of the kitchen and went to the first table and smile to the girl waiting for her order.

"Bottle blond" she says

"Excuse me?" he replies

"I hate you" she says

He stared at her for a few moments and she stared back at him. They didn't blink they just stare.

"Hi Saba, what you doing?" Saby waves her hand

"You know her?" he ask mad

"You bet she's the best" Saby smiles

He looked at Saby with an awkward smile and also kind of scare well…of course he has to be scare Saba has hungry tigers as pet and her most prize possession a handgun that turns into a machinegun or chainsaw.

-Hours later and keep staring at each other-

"TRUE OR DARE!!!!" Saby yells

"Find by me" Saba smiles evilly

Saby grabs a table and a chair and takes out cards from her pockets and starts reading.

"Dress like a reporter Saby" Saba says

"Right up" Saby dress like a weather reporter

Saby starts to read first card…and it comes from nowhere…

"_Ryou which alien you prefer to party with? Alf or E.T?_

_*_Kisshu comes out of nowhere and looks awkwardly*

"Who send that card?" Ryou ask

"Don't ask me because I just don't know" Saby answers

"Just answer the question?" Saba points at Ryou with her handgun

"So…Ryou Alf or E.T?" Saby points at electric eels

-Ryou-

"_Well…Alf always get drunk when people invite him to party and if I go on a party with him he will end up stealing the show and I will end like a nobody…in the other part E.T looks great on a old lady outfit but, I wouldn't go with him. Alf is a party alien…E.T only says "Go home" dude who's stopping you? Go home already" _

"Next question" Saby smiles.

"Give us a summary of Kisshu" Saba looks at Saby

"Like I said I don't know who wrote the cards" Saby smiles

-Kisshu-*covers Ryou's mouth*

"_I will be the one that answers that question. My name is Kisshu I don't know I'm I don't know age and I live on I don't know planet not mars like someone said*looks at Saby*_

_-Flashback-_

_If Kisshu ancestors are the one responsible of the dead of Ryou's daddy and mommy he better dial back home before I kick his butt back to Mars"_

"Sorry…" Saby smiles awkwardly

"I want to play chess" Saba smiles

"I will beat you down" Ryou said

-Saby-

"_On the red corner of the table with have Saba that has a hate for Ryou so big that she even sleeps with a pillow that says "Dead to Ryou" and with a chainsaw on hands for her fast kill. On the blue corner we have*slaps hand*…behave Ryou…Ryou Shirogane that is so afraid of his bashers that he hides behind a girl…was I supposed to say that? Someone wrote this…well anyway"_

*Saba chuckles*

"Ready, set and GO!!!" Saby yells

Silence why you come and send your attack and then leave like nothing happen? Leaving everyone speechless as you pass like a supermodel of hell. Silence I wish you weren't that creepy and scary when you hit the wall. Making me feel paranoid. A eerie creature that climbs on my back and crush me against the wall. If I take a knife I will plug it on your heart if you have any that is.

"My move" Ryou moves…

"What that thing is called?...no really a only know the queen, king, towers, horse…

"My bad checkmate" Saba takes out machinegun slash his hands, makes a few holes before Ryou falls on the eels tank and then comes out and falls on a lava pool

"YES!!!! I BET HIM!!!!" Saba yells

Her machine gun gone crazy…

"I think Ryou would be really mad at us" Saby looks at the holes on the entire café.

"You think" Saba charges her gun

(A/N: Why I'm dress like a weather reporter? Well… on local news a weather reporter left the studio just because she saw a roach…on air…was really funny)

Review and thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
